Homeless
by Acain Keyrose
Summary: Kagome realizes that unexpected hilarity is often the best kind.


AN: I haven't been able to get myself to update any of my other stories, so instead I wrote this. It's inspired by an actual conversation I had with my sister and the many fanfictions where Sesshomaru has a home, despite him never mentioning one in the series. I heard that Rumiko Takahashi _did_ say he didn't have a home, but I don't know for sure. Though, obviously, even if he doesn't have one he could easily take over the best castle in his lands and gain an army all in one night… whoops… I started rambling about how awesome Sesshomaru is again…

_Anyway_… I apologize for any mistakes I made or any lack of understanding of the text. I kind of wrote most of this after I pulled an all-nighter and the rest of it the day before the all-nighter, when I was confused and tired from a day of doing… something (I will never understand why I get tired when I do next to nothing for a full day). Well, I hope you enjoy this and I look forward to whatever reviews or PMs I get. Enjoy!

**Homeless**

Inspired By Rumiko Takahashi's _Inuyasha_

"Hey, Inuyasha? Where does Sesshomaru live?"

The silver haired half-demon that sat before me choked on the piece of cooked venison he had been eating, coughing and hitting his chest several times with a curled fist to dislodge it from his throat before he could answer my question in a raspy voice, "What… what the _hell_ do you want to know that for, Kagome?!"

I shrugged and felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment, "Well, it's just…" I sighed, "I'm curious. I've seen him several times, and not _once_ during these encounters have I _ever_ heard mention of where he lives. I'm starting to wonder if he has a home at all. I mean, does he have a family castle or something? Your father was very famous and powerful, after all."

"As far as I know there is no family castle." Inuyasha frowned at me, "Although the bastard may have one somewhere else. Or he lives with his mother."

A burst of laughter escaped my lips before I could hold it in and my hand flew to my mouth, more giggles coming forth. At the odd look I received from both Inuyasha and the rest of my group- whom had been listening to our conversation intently from the other side of our campfire as they ate- I explained.

"I'm sorry…" I smiled and tried not to chuckle again, "I just can't imagine the proud Sesshomaru living with his mother. It's just… wrong."

Before I could stop myself I began to laugh again, earning small grins from Sango and Miroku, though Inuyasha just smirked a little as he stole a piece of meat Shippo was about to grab. Shippo scowled and complained, earning a punch to his head from Inuyasha. In seconds Shippo was crying.

"Sit boy."

There was a loud thud and a groan of pain.

And so the night continued.

~oOo~

Several weeks had passed since my inquiry on Sesshomaru's living conditions, leaving us where we were now; watching Inuyasha exchange insults and attacks with none other than his older brother. I sat on the sidelines with my friends and the few who traveled with Sesshomaru, mildly worried about Inuyasha but knowing he'd be alright. I mean, if Sesshomaru had meant to kill his younger brother he would have done so already. Right?

As I watched the fight my thoughts had begun to drift towards various things- ranging from my algebra homework to our latest meeting with Naraku (Which were equally perilous)- when I remembered my question to Inuyasha all those weeks before. I knew I probably shouldn't ask… but it was starting to bug me. The unanswered question floated around the corners of my mind like an annoying fly, buzzing constantly until I couldn't help myself and turned to face a moping Jaken, who was watching his Lord effortlessly dodging an attack with his bulging yellow eyes.

"Jaken… where does Sesshomaru live?"

The green imp spun to glare at me and sputter, "The insolence! Asking where my great and honorable Lord lives! I know many females are quickly enamored with my Lord's amazing appearance, but none have been so impudent as to ask where his residence is located!"

My cheeks flushed and I snapped indignantly, "That is _so_ not why I asked!" I couldn't keep my eyes from darting over to look at the two fighters. Was it just me or was Sesshomaru grinning smugly, despite Inuyasha dodging his latest swing? I cleared my throat and continued, "I was just curious if he has a castle somewhere because I've never even heard mention of him having a home."

"The Western Lands are his home," Jaken sniffed imperiously.

I frowned, "Can you be more specific?"

The toad scowled and was about to reply when Rin trotted in front of him- blocking him from sight- and spoke instead with a large grin on her face, "He's a wanderer! He doesn't have a castle!"

I blinked.

A wanderer. A vagrant. Homeless. _A hobo_.

My hand slapped over my mouth to keep myself from laughing, but it didn't work nearly as well as my imagination did. Before I knew it I had an image of Sesshomaru in old, ripped clothes with a dull cloth tied to a stick tossed over his shoulder and a fake beard attached to his chin firmly placed in my mind.

I began to laugh loudly and uncontrollably, unable to stop. I laughed until my sides hurt and every set of eyes in the forest clearing were on me, including the eyes of the fighting pair that had paused their attacks to figure out what was wrong with me.

"Kagaome…? Are you… okay?"

Inuyasha's cautiously worried voice made me bring my head up from my position collapsed and wheezing on the ground (I had ended up there some time during my blind laughter, though when I'm not quite sure) only to meet with Sesshomaru's dubious look. The image of him dressed like a hobo flashed through my mind again and I looked away as a new fit of laughter erupted from me. I had no doubt that he and everyone else there thought I was crazy, but I didn't care.

Through my laughter I managed to wheeze and pant out, "Inu… Inuyasha… hee… I think I… I should go… hah!... ho… home. I'm… not going t… going to be… hee hee… much h… help here!"

Sesshomaru, confirming my earlier suspicions of him thinking I'm insane, said shortly, "Little brother, I do believe your mortal girl has gone mad."

I held back another high pitched giggle, groaning instead, "I… I'm going to die!"

With a great deal more wheezing and dragging, I managed to stand and stumble weakly to Kirara- she'd long since transformed- and climb unsteadily onto her back. She flew me back to the Bone Eater's Well, where I more or less flopped over the side and into the well. Amazingly enough I managed to get out of the well and go all to way to my room, where I promptly collapsed on my bed, feeling weak from laughing so much.

As I lay there I grinned, "Sesshomaru is homeless."

Another peal of laughter wracked my body and continued to go on until late into the night, leaving my family to beg me to be quiet and let them sleep.

AN: I'll admit, I find the fact that Sesshomaru is homeless oddly funny, and the idea of him living with his mother even funnier. And wrong. Very wrong.


End file.
